Dimensions-Most Wanted
by ishiplikeeverbody
Summary: Star Butterfly, rebellious teen princess helplessly in love with her best friend, Marco. Rick Sanchez, a genius scientist who masks his depressions and mistakes with alcohol. Stanford Pines, a man in the wrong world, desperate to do anything to get back home. The Intergalactic Ranger Station arrests them all. Overcoming differences, how will the three deal with their predicament?
1. prologue

Hey all,

This fanfiction is basically a crossover between Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, and Rick & Morty. The story is inspired by the cover art of this fanfiction, which is not made by me. I do not know the name of the artist, but if anyone does, leaving the name in a comment would be awesome.

Writing style changes with each character's perspective, which would explain why some characters perspectives can skip to parts of a story, since that's how that character would tell that story. If the story is in the third person, there will be no name at the beginning of the chapter. If the chapter is told from a character's perspective, his/her name will be at the beginning of the chapter.

ENJOY!


	2. one

Rick knew that every single body of government in the infinite multiverses was on his ass. The amount of crimes he's committed to entire GALAXIES was in the thousands, even ten-thousands. His care for Morty, his care for his daughter Beth and her family, remained the strongest of every single Rick in the multiverse.

That was what made this Rick the most dangerous Rick. He's the only Rick who hasn't entirely abandoned his family, who actually cares about Morty as a grandson instead of someone who protects him from radar. His love for his Morty and his family made him have the heart do whatever, and by whatever, that means WHATEVER to ensure that everybody he loves is safe.

Rick and Morty were on Titan, one of many moons that orbit Saturn, to retrieve liquid samples for one of Rick's experiments. What Rick didn't know was that Intergalactic Ranger Station hacked into his computer system that operated his spaceship, and found out where Rick was headed, all with Rick being totally oblivious.

Rick landed with Morty on one of Titan's frozen lakes, viewing the horizon.

"R-R-Rick, this is, this is, creepy," Morty remarked, looking at the white, desert-like surface. "And quiet."

"You're right, Morty. It's too quiet," Rick wondered. Then, his eyes soared wide open.

"Holy shit, IT'S A TRAP MORTY!" Rick exclaimed, starting up his spaceship. Only thing was that his spaceship didn't start up.

"What the fuck, no, no, Beth is going to kill me!" Rick sweared at himself, unable to start up the vehicle.

"Ah jeez. Rick? The horizon," Morty remarked, shifting Rick's attention. The thin outlines of spaceships were visible through the white mist of the moon's surface, resembling Intergalactic Ranger Station ships.

"Morty, they're all around us!" Rick yelled, as he started trying to put commands into his computer. "Shit, it's locking me out! Those fuckers hacked me!"

"RICK SANCHEZ, THIS IS THE INTERGALACTIC RANGER STATION! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL USE DEADLY FORCE!" a loud voice rang through Rick's spaceship.

"SON OF A BITCH! For ***burp** fuck's sake, M-M-Morty!" Rick stutter yelled, as the IRS ships got into clear view. The ships made a circle around Rick's ship, as soldiers bursted out of the vehicles, forming a blockade. Species of many different sizes took aim at the tiny vehicle.

"I have a plan, Morty. You just need to follow me and do EXACTLY what I tell you," Rick started. "You understand?"

"Okay, Rick," Morty answered.

Inside the vehicle, Rick and Morty nodded at each other, as they both opened the door of the spaceship closest to them.

"HANDS UP RICK! BOY, STEP AWAY FROM THE SHIP!" one of the soldiers yelled, in which Rick and Morty followed their respective instructions. One half of the soldiers circled around the two began to slowly advance to Rick's position, as Rick stood with his hands in the air. The soldiers approached Morty with no attempt for arrest, and helped him to one of the IRS ships, thinking he was kidnapped.

"Perfect," Rick whispered, as the soldiers around him, knocked him to the ground and put him in handcuffs. Five soldiers guided him to one of the spaceships, and forced him inside the main transport ship. Just before the door was shut, Morty looked to Rick, as Rick winked back. The transport ship took off, as a trail of smaller destroyer ships followed behind. Morty was taken back to Earth, but Rick was taken to the Intergalactic Ranger Station Prison at the farthest edge of the known universe, in the MACS0647-JD galactic system, along with some girl in a dress and a 12-fingered man.


	3. two

"Are you sure about this, Star? I mean, slaughtering an entire village of evil bats is one thing, but taking their gold? That's excessive," Marco questioned, as Star Butterfly approached the kingdom's gold collection.

"Ah, relaxxxxxx, Diaz. They're monsters, it doesn't matter!" replied Star, stuffing three gold bars into her backpack.

"Que diablos estrella," Marco sighed, facepalming. "Let's just hurry up and go home."

"Whatever, Marco," Star remarked, raising her wand in the air.

When Marco's parents became a foster family, Marco knew that he'd encounter many, many, many, many, different kids with many different personalities that he would have to either love to deal with or hate to deal with. He's made and lost more friends then he can count on his fingers. He's even fell in love with a couple of them, and well, relationships are serious commitments. It wasn't until this girl from another dimension and planet made him realize that she was special. Something about her. The way she always had Marco's back, they way she smiled whenever casting a spell. It was magic to Marco.

Star immediately clicked with Marco the day her parents sent her to Earth. She admired Marco's light naivety partnered with his determination and smile. Marco felt like a piece of her, like someone who she'd do anything for. And after the Blood Moon Ball, Star began to notice how awesome Marco really was.

Having a crush on your best friend is normal, right? To Star, it was. Helping Marco trying to get with Jackie took a toll on Star. Knowing that the boy, who's her best friend, was crushing on another girl, hurt her. She pushed these feelings to the side, for now, not willing to risk their beautiful friendship.

Star and Marco looked around the treasure room for anymore things to collect. Marco gazed upon the many paintings that lined the room's light blue walls.

"Star," Marco started, walking up to one painting of the Queen Bat. "You do realize that the monsters you kill have loved ones, too?"

"Marco, you don't think I know that?" Star replied. "Marco, these are monsters. Monsters are evil. It's what they are, you should know that, remember Lobster Claws?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, Star," Marco said, shifting his view to Star. "But, ***sigh** are you going to do this for the rest of your time before you take your mom's place? Have you ever given thought to what you're going to accomplish while you're still with me?"

Star turned around, facing Marco, walking up to him.

"Marco, my fate is set in stone. I have to be queen of Mewni, whether I like it or not. I have like 10 years left of freedom, before I have to run a damn kingdom," Star started to sob. "I can't stay young forever." Star began to cry, cold tears dripping down her eyes, as Marco brought her into an embrace.

"Star, it's okay. If you don't do wild things while you're young, you'll have nothing to smile about when you're old," Marco started. "Have fun while you still can! Now, let's get out of here."

Marco put his hand on Star's cheek, admiring her smooth skin. Star's blue eyes resembled an ocean, and Marco wanted to dive into its beauty. Star held on to Marco's other hand, as their faces began to merge close to each other. Both were hypnotized by the other's features. Star's adorable hearts on her face, Marco's mole. These brought the two closer to each other, as their lips finally came into contact. Marco's lips were soft and delicate, comforting. Star's lips were relaxed and velvety. The two separated, still staring into each other's eyes.

"Let's go, Star," Marco calmly said, giving Star a side smile, which made Star giggle in laughter.

She stepped away from Marco to give her spell casting space, as she raised her right hand in the air. Floating 8 feet off the ground, Star lifted her wand high.

"TANGY TELEPOR…"

 _ **BAM**_

Thick smoke filled the room, coupled with pieces of flying debris. The sound of footsteps and gun cocks charged up the room. Star and Marco looked at the origin on the blast, the entrance to the treasure room, and as the smoke cleared, they made out the shapes of guns.

"HOLY CRAP, MARCO!" Star screamed. "Get behind me!"

Marco followed, and concealed himself behind Star. Raising her wand, she decided to cast a spell.

"STELLAR STARFRUIT SHIELD!" Star exclaimed, as a transparent wall formed in front of the two kids, spanning from wall to wall, floor to ceiling. The smoke cleared, and the perpetrators became in view. Intergalactic Ranger Station soldiers. Star recognized the logo on one of the soldier's helmets. Speaking of the soldiers, they came in many species, ranging from human to giant centipede.

An alien bee-like soldier stepped ahead of the others, lifting up his weapon, and aiming it at Star and Marco.

"Star Butterfly, you are under arrest under the Intergalactic Ranger Station!" the soldier said. "Lower the shield, or we will use deadly force!"

"Like hell, I will," Star grunted. "DONUT WAVE OF DECAPITA…"

"STAR BUTTERFLY!" a booming voice rang out, one Star recognized immediately, causing her to drop her wand.

"M-M-Mom?!" Star gulped.

The soldiers then stepped aside, clearing a path, and walking through the leftover smoke, was none other than Queen Moon.

"MOM!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Star yelled, causing Marco to back off of her a bit.

"First of all young lady, your language and tone," Moon started. "And second of all, I sent these guys."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" 

"Because you're reckless, Star! Your father and I have been noticing you slaughtering more and more monster villages over the past months. Lord Brudo and Lady Avarius are close to us! They see you treating these other monsters like dirt, they'll surely not trust us!"

"Well, why the hell did you call the damn Rangers?!"

"Because I asked them to. You'll be in prison for a month, Star. You need to learn that reckless magic causes pain to not just people, but monsters, too."

Star lowered her wand, and gave her mom a hard death stare. Star had always known that she was on the dangerous side. It's what made her her. She never knew that her recklessness was hurting people.

Still staring at her mother, Star finally budged. "AUGHHHH, FINE!" she yelled at her mom, lowering the shields. The soldiers immediately rushed in to handcuff Star, as Moon started to instruct some of the soldiers.

"Marco!" Moon yelled, causing Marco to shriek in fear.

"Yes, your m-m-majesty?" Marco stuttered.

"You're going back home to Earth. Star will come back, just wait a month," Moon addressed, as she got some dimensional scissors from her pocket and cut a hole. Moon motioned Marco to the portal.

As Star was taken to one of the IRS spaceships, and as Marco was about to enter the portal home, they gave each other one last goodbye nod.

Moon walked over to where Star had dropped her wand, picking it up in her hands.

"You better learn Star, you better learn."


	4. three

_Stanford Pines_

I am a fucking screw up. Whether I'm in another dimension or I'm at home. I utterly failed everyone I loved, my parents and Stanley. The last time I saw Stanley, it was about 10 years ago. And I hadn't seen him for years before that. And when he came back into my life, I shrugged him off to just hide my journal. Stanley had my back, and I abused that. He was the one that defended me from bullies targeting me about my 12 fingers. I shouldn't have been mad about him ruining my perpetual motion machine. That's what pushed us away from each other.

It's been 10 years since Stanley sent me flying into my interdimensional portal. I just didn't know what I was going to see. Judging by the fact that Fiddleford lost his mind when he entered the portal, I was certain I was going to lose mine. Once I got sucked in, I landed on some bushes. I had thought I was still on Earth. Well, I was certainly wrong. I looked up into the sky and saw three moons, and two suns.

"This made Mcgucket insane?" I wondered, viewing the surroundings around the bush I landed on. The greenery seemed normal, judging by look. What appeared to be pine trees surrounded me, and I found myself being inside a forest. The atmosphere seemed breathable, and I so far saw no wildlife. There was also no remnants to where I teleported from either, just lots of small pieces of debris.

I had to survive on my own, otherwise whatever alien species that I'd encounter would kill me. After a week of arriving in this dimension, I had a survival system in place. I had made a sort of minimal tree house sort of hut. I had found a pretty sturdy group of pine trees, and I had built a place to live 10 feet off the ground. Everyday I'd wake up, scan the traps I placed around my home for any signs of edible life, and go to the bushes I landed in and look for berries. So far, the berries from the bushes and the water from a nearby river kept me alive for four months.

It wasn't until one morning, where I had just woken up to do the same cycle I had done for months previous. Looking out of a window in my tree house, I surveyed the horizon that lined the river I got my freshwater from. Squinting my eyes for any new activities, I noticed a slight grey smoke cloud emitting from a place on the horizon. Me being a curious little bitch, I decided to wait until nighttime to wait to investigate it.

The suns have set, and I had set out to investigate the smoke. I had crossed the river, which was in an inlet that lead to a hill. I got down to my knees and snuck up to the top of the hill. My eyes came to the top, and I saw where the smoke came from.

A crashed spaceship had landed in the vast grassland. It seemed to be abandoned, considering that there was no sign of any pilot. I walked up to it, wielding my stone machete just in case. The ship was about the size of a one story home, with a wing on two sides of the ship and a narrow aerodynamic design.

Inside the spaceship lined lots of computer software, no different than what I worked on back at home. There was writing, but in was in some alien gibberish, and I tried to see if any part of the ship was still usable. Testing out different levers and buttons, I eventually pushed one right, and the ship started to take off. The flight system was very similar to a helicopter, and I luckily knew how to pilot one. I took off into space, and I began my criminal life.


	5. four

_Stanford Pines_

I don't know how, or why, but even to this day, 20 years after I had left Earth, I still had no idea how to come back to home. I had tried everything that I could possibly do, from black hole powered teleporters to yttrium portals, nothing has worked. I've traveled all around the universe, hopping between different dimensions and universes, looking for something, anything that would help me be able to get home.

Obviously, I tried everything that was legal, and since I was desperate, I started to try the illegal path. From the years and years of robbing, killing, destroying countless alien worlds, I had made a name for myself among the cosmos. I was an outlaw, a cowboy of sorts, an interdimensional Billy the Kid. I was known as the man with 12 fingers. Alien newspapers called me "the man with the heart of hate". I mean, I was flattered to a point, but I didn't do what I did for the fun of it. I did it all so I could somehow get back home.

I had pretty much been under the radar of every single law enforcement system that I had come across, from thousands of galactic military forces to the big boys down at the Intergalactic Ranger Station. For 20 years, I was a ghost, in and out with nobody able to stop me. If someone got close to destroying my work, I'd get rid of them quickly without a trace. And since I was a wanted man in thousands of dimensions, I didn't know who to trust, so I only trusted myself. And trusting myself was what got me caught.

I was on the planet of Chakanide, a small, purple-surfaced planet, where forest of yellow pine trees covered most of the land, while the water was tainted to a dark blue color. Since I constantly was on the run, I didn't ever have time to build myself permanent shelter anywhere, so I resorted to crashed ships or abandoned alien homes. On this planet, I had taken refuge on a crashed passenger ship, just big enough to house myself and my research. Being determined to get back home, I went outside the safety of the ship and began to look for samples of any native metals to see if they could be of some use to me.

Just my luck, I happened to come across another downed ship, in fact, there was a total of five crashed ships that had also landed in the woods. Moving forward, I examined each ship, looking for anything of use or any food of sorts. And I had been unsuccessful, until I reached the fifth ship. It was the only ship that was still closed, and me being suspicious, I opened the back door, and took aim at whatever was probably still hiding in the ship. But, I should've known. I should've fucking known.

Ten Intergalactic Ranger Station soldiers dressed in all black ranger suits awaited me from behind the door, as they five kneeled down and five stood up, aiming their rifles at my head. Cocking their weapons, one of the rangers spoke up.

"Stanford Pines!" he threatened. "Under the accords of the Intergalactic Ranger Station, you are under arrest!" He stared at me, aiming my gun at him.

"Drop it, Ford," he added.

"Ok," I shrugged, dropping the gun. I heard murmurs coming from the soldiers, as they whispered into each other's ears. I smirked.

 _I got these guys_ I thought.

"W-Wait, that's, that's it?!" the main ranger stammered. "You're serious? You're not planning an escape or something, or what?" The confused looks on the soldier's faces were priceless.

"I'm waiting," I taunted, putting my hands on my head.

"Uh, o-okay. Sergeant Maser!" he commanded, pointing to me. One of the soldiers on their knees stood up, and marched towards me. Before reaching me, he bent down and grabbed my gun, putting it in his pocket.

"Perfect," I whispered.

The sergeant began to notice a hot pain coming from the area where he store my gun. Retrieving the weapon, he held it in his hand, where my escape plan began. The gun exploded into a mighty roar, as thick white smoke filled the surrounding area near the ship, spreading fast. This was my perfect opportunity. I socked the sergeant in the face, and I took off.

"WHAT!?" I heard the commander yell. "AFTER HIM!"

I had belted into the woods in front of the ship, to throw those bastards off. I had made sure that when I dropped my gun on the ground, I set it to a self-destruct mode. Smoke bomb plus explosion equals my perfect getaway.

Continuing to sprint into the woods, I had begun to hear whirring noises, as I started to smell burnt rubber. The smell along with the noises, combined with the sound of engines starting up made me realize what was going to happen. Looking behind my shoulder, I saw the 10 soldiers, all atop all black motorcycle-like vehicles, black to match their uniforms.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, as I began to pick up my pace. From the situation at hand, I deduced that I had two options. Option 1 was to run faster until I reached a path where the motorcycles couldn't cross, like a river of some sorts. And option 2, was to basically steal a bike and kill these guys. I made up my mind pretty quickly.

Taking my plan into action, I noticed one of the motorcycles speeding up, as it started to gain on me. Seeing the soldier ten feet behind me, I also noticed a pretty big tree coming up ahead of me.

 _Useful_ I thought to myself, and as the tree came in front of me, I had stopped, and jumped against the pine tree. Turning around, I flung myself at the motorcycle, and using my momentum, I had tackled the guy riding it off to the some bushes, as the motorcycle skidded to a holt on the ground. I punched the soldier out cold, as I head the other nine motorcycles start to catch up. I ran to the fallen cycle, revved the engine, and veered ahead, with the other soldiers still on my ass.

Continuing to zoom through the woods on the stolen motorcycle, the soldiers behind me began to slowly fade back into the distance.

"Finally," I sighed, as I began to try to find a way into a clearing. It looked like there were no trees about 75 yards away from me, but as I got closer, I realized it wasn't a clearing. It was a fucking cliff.

"Oh, shiiiiiit!" I exclaimed, as I brought the motorcycle to a skidding halt, right before the edge of the cliff was in view. Panting heavily, I realized that if I stopped here, the soldiers behind me would catch up. I couldn't go anywhere, since the soldiers surrounded my entire backside. I was screwed. One idea caught my mind, albeit, it was a stupid one. Looking down the drop off at the cliff, I noticed a lake lining the bottom of the cliff.

A lightbulb lit up in my head. I got off my bike, and positioned myself about 10 feet away from the end of the cliff.

"Okay Ford, just jump you little scared bastard," I said to myself, as I started to gain speed and get ready to jump. As I was about to take off, something blasted me back with a quick gust of air, as I was sent back into the woods area. Looking up, three Intergalactic Ranger Station ships stood in front of me, with a bigger, prison transport ship taking cover behind them.

A loud voice rang out from the middle ship, in a commanding tone.

"Ford Pines, you are under arrest under the accords of the IRS!" the voice belted it, as the three ships began to whirl up their mounted laser miniguns.

"Fuck," I whisper yelled, as I looked over my shoulder to see that the other motorcycles had caught up with me, as they formed the same stance they made when they first tried to arrest me. They readied their weapons as well.

"C'mon Pines! We will shoot!" the voice rang again.

I had serious contemplating to do. I couldn't escape. I had used my gun to its full potential. I didn't have any offensive tools on me, all I had was the bits of research I held on to. If I tried to run from here, I'd be killed. Simple as that. Killed without my brother knowing, without any of my lifelong missions being fulfilled. I wasn't going to go through that route. On the other hand, I had the option of simply being caught, and I as I thought about it, it didn't seem too bad. I've escaped custody before, I could damn well do it again.

In fact, that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Suit yourself," I replied, getting down on my knees and putting my hands behind me head. The soldiers behind me immediately rushed and handcuffed me, knocking me to the ground. The three ships landed, and the big prison transport ship hovered in front of the soldiers and I, as the back door opened up, revealing the inside of the ship.

"C'mon, pinetree," one of the soldiers called to me, as they lead me into the ship.

"I'm gonna get out of here," I whispered to myself, as I began to think up a plan.

"Good luck, old man," a girly voice said to me.


	6. five

"Who the heck are you two, old, wrinkly ***sniffs** and smelly men?" Star Butterfly questioned, staring at the two very confused men.

"Who the fuck am I? How about who the ***burps** fuck are you two?" Rick Sanchez replied, his saliva dripping down his chin.

"I asked you first!"

"Don't give a shit."

"Well, you should! My mom sent these guys on me!"

"Oh, boo ***burps** hoo. Y-y-you have mommy problems? Fuck you, you little Hershey cheeked Sailor Moon ripoff bitch."

"That's it old man, I'll rip your freaking hair out of your head!"

"You little whiny, five-foot, princess bitch!"

The two lunged at each other with extreme force from opposite sides of the prison transport ship. Although handcuffed, they did manage to have a little shoving match, as Star's quick speed knocked Rick over to the wall of the ship, dazing him.

"Why, you little piece…"

"OKAY, CAN IT YOU TOO!" exclaimed Stanford Pines, catching Rick and Star's attention. "Do we really have time for this? You two are acting like maniacs and we've been off the ground for two minutes! Just, just both of you sit back down, let's have a simple conversation."

"Fine," Star and Rick said in unison, with the former sitting back down and the latter getting from a slouched position and back to sitting down on the prison transport seats.

"First of all, girl, your mom's crazy," Ford began, receiving an agreeing nod from Star. "Second of all, my name is Stanford Pines."

"The fuck is this, show and tell?" Rick responded. "Y-y-you get captured by the Intergalactic Ranger Station, first ***burps** thing you do is hold an AA meeting?"

"I'm trying to pass time!" Ford yelled. "Besides, it's not like you've been to an AA meeting."

"Hey, I exist too!" Star happily chimed in, receiving a groan from Rick. "Well, I'm Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni!"

"Butterfly? What, is your ***burps** vagina like two butterfly wings or something?" Rick sassily replied, causing Ford and Star's eyes to widen.

"Hey, she's a freaking kid. Chill on the language, she's like 14," Ford blurted.

"My grandson's 14, he's fucked and been fucked by aliens, the worst thing she's done is probably ***burps** w-w-walked in on her parents having sex," Rick mumbled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Star screamed.

"Relax, Butterfly," Rick started. "Anyways, my name is Rick Sanchez, I do shit like this with my grandson Morty. H-he's like your age, Star."

"Okay, we got that out of the way," Ford chimed in. "Stanford, Rick, Star." He pointed to each person as he said the names.

"Alrightyy, now that we've got that out of the way, HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?!" Star bursted out.

"Shut up, kid. I already planned an escape with my grandson," Rick started. "He ***burps** he was with me when I got arrested by these assholes." He head gestured to the cockpit.

"Wait, you take your grandson on these inter-dimensional adventures?" Star questioned.

"Of course, I do. I need extra hands. The shit I do ain't easy alone. What, do you go destroying monster kingdoms by yourself?" Rick sassed.

"No, I go with my best friend Marco."

"Marco? Ah jeez, male best friend. Wonder how that works out?"

"What's the problem with having a dude as a best friend?"

"That's the thing, he's a dude. He's bound to love you at some point. Least he doesn't live with you."

"Welllll, he does, since his family is a foster family, and I was sent with his family to Earth to train."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! Having a platonic relationship with a roommate of the opposite gender is fucking impossible."

"Enough ranting, you too!" Ford commanded. "We need to shut up before those soldiers in the cockpit do anything to us. Only thing we can do is wait until we reach the prison."

"The prison is like on the other side of this universe, soooo, judging by ***burps** th-th-the speed of these ships, we'll get there in like three minutes," Rick calculated, as all three sighed in unison.

Little did Rick, Ford, and Star know was that their differences is the thing that would help them escape.


	7. six

The Intergalactic Ranger Station was no small-town enforcement station. Even the pure size of the Station by number of personnel exceeded whole planets' populations. Along with their size, the sheer cruelty of prisoners under IRS control was known to be brutal. Very, very few prisoners have been able to outlive their prison sentence, and even fewer have even _attempted_ to escape. Stories have spread throughout the whole multiverse of the IRS's capabilities, and how if you were under IRS radar, your fight was over before it began. Because of the mass amount of personnel who worked with the Intergalactic Ranger Station, the only prison the IRS built has a guard to prisoner ratio of 2000 to 1. 120,000 prison guards are assigned to the prison, which is at the farthest edge of the known universe. If any prisoner does happen to escape, the mere unknown factors of the space at the edge of the universe would be easily enough to kill them.

The galaxy of MACS0647-JD, also known simply as, "The MAC System", is a rare oddity for a galaxy. First things first, the black hole in the middle of the galaxy is unique, as it emits enough electromagnetic power as well as dark matter to transfer information to any part of the known universe, and since this is the only place to do it, the IRS decided to make base here. The black hole only has two stars orbiting it, and although the system isn't technically called a "galaxy", many call it one for easier identification. Amongst the two stars, the IRS has built one planet sized space station in the orbit of each star, using destroyed asteroids as a base to build the planet/spaceships.

One planet/spaceship was home to the IRS prison, while the other planet/spaceship housed the main Ranger Station bases, like IRS homes, civilian controlled communities, recreational areas, etc.

Rick, Star, and Ford lay bored, as the prison transport ship they traveled on went on approach to the IRS prison planet/ship. All three shared three different mindsets about their lives and how they decide to enjoy it.

Star was a rebel, and has always been a rebel. Ever since she was a little princess, she has constantly revolted against her mother's decisions for her. She's fought and killed monsters ever since the age of five. Star wasn't clumsy either with her rebellious nature. She did do things before thinking, but she always tries to fix her mistake as best as she can, while still being a natural lovable goofball.

Rick, well, Rick was a troubled human being. Being the literal smartest man in the universe, as well as being the Rickest Rick in the multiverse, he's known as the toughest, most emotionless, most evil Rick. Although Rick is one of the most dangerous people in the multiverse, it wasn't because he had no heart or because he was ruthless, it was because of his love for his family, his love for Morty and Beth, and even to Jerry and Summer. His love for his family allows him to have the courage to do WHATEVER he must to protect his family from harm.

Stanford, was a hypocrite. A mean one, too. Although he did cost Ford his scholarship to the best college in the States, Stanley tried his best to make it up to his brother, and failed. Stanford shunned his brother, the one who had his back throughout their childhoods. And just when Ford wanted to see Stan again, it's just to have him go away again to hide his research. Stanford wanted a redo. He wanted to live his high school life over again so that he wouldn't be able to push the only one that would forever have his back away from him.

One minute away from the prison, Star decided to break the silence.

"You two really aren't talkative people. What's with that?" she questioned.

"W-w-why the fuck would I talk to someone whose ***burps** named ***burps** after a fucking ball of gas?" Rick snorted, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I don't give a shit."

"Whatever, ugh," Star grimaced. "What about you, sixer?" Stanford's attention was shifted from the ceiling to voice that called him.

"I don't really like to talk much about anything, wastes brain power," Ford said.

"Umm, no it doesn't, dumbass," Rick corrected, causing Ford to peer at him.

"Well, I didn't ask you, Rick."

"Well, don't say incorrect shit then, Ford."

"You know what, why am I even wasting time talking to you?"

"Because ***burps** you have nothing better to do to than to weep in your own sorrow."

"Oh, shut up, Rick, you've probably done worse things than me."

"Yeah, y-y-you're right Stanford. And you know what I do to deal with it? Nothing, you pussy."

"It's so damn obvious you're drunk right now! You drink your pain away!"

"So, at least I don't cry like a sad girl on prom ni…"

"OKAY STOP IT YOU TWO!" Star blurted out, making Rick and Ford quiet down. "Save the measuring for when your dicks are out. We're about to land."

The transport ship began descending onto a helipad of sorts, as a bunch of prison guards began to surround the ship. The ship touched down, as the back door opened, followed by prison guards.

"Get them outta there and into Verification, c'mon!" barked one of the workers, who seemed to be the main boss at the prison. Star, Rick, and Ford got escorted out of the ship and onto the helipad by three guards each, as the main boss went up to introduce himself.

"Star Butterfly, Rick Sanchez, and Stanford Pines," he began. "My name is Captain Wes Sartino, and I manage this hell house we call the Intergalactic Ranger Station Prison. As you can see, you're on a planet right now, and it's about twice the size of what you call "Earth's moon"."

"Wow, aren't ***burps** you a mouthful," Rick rasped, causing Ford and Star to chuckle.

Sartino walked up to Rick, tilting his head.

"You're a drinker, aren't you ?" the captain asked nonchalantly.

"Oh wow, you discovered my biggest secret. I'm fucking fascinated," Rick replied, sarcastically, this time causing Santino to chuckle.

"Let's see who else we have here," Wes uttered, moving to Star and Rick.

"What did my mom tell you about me?" Star began, making Santino smirk.

"Just enough to know that you've killed way more monsters than any Queen on Mewni has done in the past, your highness," Wes spat, making Star roll her eyes. "And you, Sixer. Are you gonna cause me problems?"

Ford contemplated, and then replied with a quick no sir. Wes nodded in response as he began to walk back to his workers.

 _I'm gonna pop your head open, you bastard_ Ford thought, as the soldiers all began to move the three from the helipad to the main entrance of the prison. Rick, Star, and Ford all gawked with pure amazement on how big the prison was. The actual prison area was about as big as the island of Hawai'i, and there was even more buildings that lined the exterior of the prison.

 _Jesus Christ_ the three thought, as they were brought into the prison entrance, ready to be incarcerated. Or, perhaps, maybe not.


	8. author's note

Hey guys, Chapter 7 will be coming out in the next couple of days. Sorry for the delay, I'm tryna do a lot of things at one time, juggling work and watching My Hero Academia, which I think you guys should check out. Anyways, thanks for understanding, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	9. seven

Big was probably an understatement. As soon as Rick, Star, and Ford entered the prison, they were blown away with pure awe. The design of the interior was magnificent. With only one floor, the building stood 1000 feet tall with a single thousand foot floor. Green and blue prison transport ships were flying in and out of the building, floating high off the ground like airplanes. Mixed sounds of yelling, laughing, construction noises, etc. filled up the gigantic building. Prison cells were like honeycombs in a beehive, all perfectly fitted next to each other. Construction vehicles roamed the floor of the prison like insects in a forest. Guards constantly moved around the hangar, with every single working officer doing something. Similar to a factory, the different quadrants for different functions for the prison were simply divided by gigantic metal gates, separating Prison Holdings from the Sanitation from the Management and etc.

"Holy shit," Rick muttered, as Sartino went in front of the three.

"Welcome to the Intergalactic Ranger Station Prison, you pieces of shit!" he happily exclaimed. "We house about 100 prisoners here, and now, it's 103. You'll each be taken to Verification, where we have to do the whole mugshot, fingerprint, DNA thing. Understand?"

The captain waited for a response. "Nothing?"

"I got something for you captain," said Rick. "What do you, what do you ***burps** get when an insecure captain tries to capture three of the m-m-most dangerous criminals in the multiverse?"

Rick gave Sartino a sarcastic side smile, making Star and Ford giggle again.

"Let's see if you guys are still going to be laughing. Take them away," Sartino barked, as his soldiers escorted Rick, Ford, and Star to Verification. The whole process was short, it was a simple photo and fingerprint action, and after all three were processed, they got thrown into a holding cell, where their individual cells would be decided.

"You got a plan, Sanchez?" Star asked, concerned.

"Obviously, I'm not some ***burps** freaking idiot. I have a plan. And for it to work, we need to be outside of this place." Rick replied.

"How exactly are you going to do that? This is the most secure prison in the multiverse! It's impossible to escape out of?" Rick chimed in.

"Well, I was going to break out myself, but after meeting you two I changed my plan. And you're ***burps** t-t-the main part of that plan, Butterfly," Rick said, catching Star by surprise.

"Me? WHY!?" Star exclaimed.

"Because, dumbass, y-y-you're magical right?"

Star nodded.

"So, you're going to use your damn ***burps** magic, and get us out ***burps** of here!"

"I can't do magic without my wand, and my mom has it. Well, I sorta can, but I can't properly control it."

"Well, learn to then, unless your sorry ass wants to fucking stay here for a, for a whole month!"

"OK, I think everyone gets it," Ford chimed in. "Butterfly, use your magic to destroy this holding cell, and Rick and I will take the weapons from those two guards right there." Ford pointed at the two soldiers, who were luckily just out of range from hearing their plans.

"From there," he continued. "Rick and I will disable the security systems. I've seen their technology before, I know my way around it. Rick?"

"Ready," he replied.

"Star?"

"Let's do this."

(Sorry for such a short chapter, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thank you guys!)


End file.
